Talk:Sable Lions
Oooh love the SM color scheme pic, looks fresh off the codex page. And these are basically Sassanid Marines or something mildly more complex?T42 (talk) 05:51, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Don't really approve of these decorative elements. I mean sure they're nice, but this wiki should have a coherent look, with the quality of content not in extra flashy visuals, but the fanon itself. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 03:08, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I think that they are at least way too light compared to the overall darkness of these pages. Which actually reminds me, and begs the question, is this one actually your article? In addition, you need to leave the first one out or put it before the infobox, now it just leaves the infobox hovering above the text which certainly is not the point of it. Otherwise, it seems like a good stuff (got to love the illustration) but in my opinion, you are ripping Babylon/Arabia area a bit too directly with all the names and titles and such. --Remos talk 20:53, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Looks good so far. Really like the way it is formatted. Can't wait to see its final iteration.--Kingslayer1 (talk) 03:14, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Just curious if your considering adding a qoute section to this page? I have a few killer quotations from my Chaos Marines for this lovely little Chapter of brutal bastards.T42 (talk) 03:26, October 4, 2015 (UTC) http://warhammer40k.wikia.com/wiki/Lions_Sable You're aware of this, right? I'm sure you are. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 02:25, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Chapter names (and colours, numbers) are in cannon often reused if a chapter has been destroyed. ie. The Mentors used the colours and legion number of the Star Scorpions. So Sable Lions and Lions Sable makes perfect. AmyTheStray (talk) 07:46, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Fair call. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 11:53, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Am I the only one here that thinks that its funny Sargon Akkad is in this chapter? Raider_XX (Drunken Lord) 03:07, March 31, 2016 (UTC)Raider_XX That Primaris Marine looks pretty sweet.--If you're gonna scream, scream with me! 07:28, December 23, 2017 (UTC) The color scheme seems really wonky. It's not halved or quartered, it just seems random. Also that shade of yellow is really unpleasant for how much of it there is on the figure, maybe it would look better reversed.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 19:19, December 23, 2017 (UTC) The colour scheme reminds me of a golden shower - like they were bathed in gold. --Imposter101 (talk) 19:39, December 23, 2017 (UTC) RE: Colour Scheme Well, just so you know, this particular colour scheme is not unprecedented as the Taurans Chapter use a similar colour scheme: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder...yeah, it's not your typical Codex colour scheme, but that's why each Chapter is unique in their appearance. One may not necessarily like it, but there are much more garish schemes then yellow and black. Hell, just take a gander at some of the newer Chapters posted lately. I rest my case.. Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 05:41, December 24, 2017 (UTC) Their colour scheme is perfectly reasonable as far as the Codex is concerned. Are the knees always odd, or is that Company colours? BioChimes (talk) 06:35, December 24, 2017 (UTC)